An electrical connector is a component with high precision and used for electrically mating with a coupled electrical connector so that the electrical signal can be transmitted therebetween, thus, electrical connectors are widely used in electrical fields such as a computer which contains kinds of connectors like USB connector, D-Sub connector, RJ-45 connector etc.
Traditionally, an electrical connector normally includes an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals retained in the insulating housing. In order to improve the quality of signal transmission, said electrical connector may further includes a metal shell which covers on said insulating housing to realize EMI Shielding. Moreover, in order to assemble to electrical connector onto a PCB (printed circuit board) precisely without movement of terminal soldering tail, the insulating housing normally includes a spacer located behind the insulating housing for retaining the soldering tails of the terminals. As a carrier, the insulating housing retains the terminals and the metal shell firmly and also engages with the spacer. As the insulating housing is made of plastic materials and having a small size, the engagement between the insulating housing and the metal shell or spacer requires enough retaining force to ensure the stability of the connection if mating frequently, however, the insulating housing of a conventional electrical connector lacks of effective and simple structures to retain the metal shell and the spacer firmly.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a new type electrical connector to solve the problems mentioned above.